Madge is a Crier
by joujoy
Summary: A series of short moments in which Madge cries. (Oneshot)


Madge is a crier.

She cries more often than most would think. While many residents of the Seam envy Madge for her lack of hunger, they don't realize that it's just as hard to live in an empty house without love.

When her mom is wafting in and out of conscience, Madge becomes Maysilee, the twin sister that never made it home. Madge cries because her mom can't even remember her own daughter's name.

When her dad is home, he ignores her to work in his office. He acknowledges her when he can. It's not enough. Madge cries when her dad brushes her off to do more important things, things that will _bring change to our lives._ Madge doesn't see change, so what the _fuck _is her dad doing? She knows one thing he _is_ doing: neglecting her.

When Madge opens the door to buy the weekly strawberries from Katniss and Gale, she can see how much Gale loves his best friend. Katniss doesn't notice this, along with many other things, but Gale is an open book. His eyes completely give away his sarcastic and closed off persona. His eyes scream that he wants Katniss as something _more _than a friend. Maybe Madge wants to find that one day, when she's a bit more mature. Someone who looks at her like she's the only thing that exists. She cries because she knows no person could ever look at her like that, much less stand to look at her now.

When Katniss, her only real friend, and Peeta, the boy who always smiles at the bakery, are reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Madge might just lose it. Her mother's Morphling induced sleep seems like a nice escape, the flow of peace through her veins, blocking out the pain. There is, however, the Undersee liquor cabinet that might hold an easier, more obtainable escape. She cries as the white liquor burns her intolerant throat on the way down.

When Madge sees Katniss and Peeta's televised kiss, she immediately goes to find Gale. Who cares if he hates her, he needs _someone._ Her feet get lost a couple times; she occasionally asks for directions, ignoring the confused stares of his neighbors. Madge finds him right as he's about to throw the nearest item against the wall. Madge isn't good at comforting, no social experience, so she just ends up provoking him to a point of no return. He ends up yelling at Undersee to _get the fuck out of his house_, but not before he breaks down and slams his fist through the thin walls of his _home. _She cries because she can't imagine having someone love her as much as Gale loves Katniss.

When Madge sees Katniss' last interview of the games, she cries, knowing that the Katniss she barely knew was gone. Yes, Katniss is still alive, something Madge is grateful for, but she is a shell of the girl she used to be. The hollow eyes give away the tormented soul.

When Madge sees Katniss home, safe and sound, she asks to go hunting with her. Katniss reluctantly agrees. Madge knows something is going on, the Mayor has had many more meetings and hushed phone calls lately, so she figures she needs to learn how to stand her ground and be tough (_like Katniss_, the back of her mind whispers, though she tries to ignore it). Madge is hopeless with a bow. She is a tad quick, she was on the track team, one of the only people considering the uniforms needed to be payed for, so she figures she has a chance. A slim one at best. When she tries to teach Katniss the piano to return the favor, she knows it's a lost cause because Katniss just stares at the walls. When Katniss breaks out of her spell, she apologizes and leaves. Madge cries that not even her only friend cares enough to pay attention to her.

When Madge hears about Gale's whipping, she knows she has to help him out. She knows what it's like to lose someone, well a bit considering her mom isn't conscious enough to make out that the blonde girl is her _daughter,_ she wouldn't wish that on anyone, much less Katniss. She runs to her mom's room and fetches the illegal Morphling stash, taking a few vials out and stuffing them in the pocket of her jeans. She flees past the whipping post and the bloody, impure snow that litters the square. She sees a man, no _Peacekeeper_, being dragged away; she knows this is bigger than just poaching (the whispers of worried residents inform her of this, though Madge doesn't get how else Gale would get in trouble). As Madge runs, she gets cold and tired, but journeys onward. She falls quite a bit, her boots weren't really made for sprinting. At some point, Madge isn't sure when her tears appeared, but they did, along with the sweat that drips down her forehead.

When Madge reaches the Everdeen's manor, she hurriedly knocks on the door. When Katniss opens the door, only slightly at first, in fear of more Peacekeepers, Madge hurriedly hands the vials to Katniss, saying that her mom wanted Gale to have them. It's a bit of a white lie, but Madge knows her mom would, if she could, authorize Madge to give the Morphling to Gale. Madge thinks Katniss knows this from the pity her eyes, maybe involuntarily, send to her. She then runs off in the snow. It wasn't a big deal. Madge is just a good person, she thinks.

When the bombs rain on 12, Madge forgets all that she's learned, how to survive, how to help save her family, she just freezes. It's a bit too late for escape. The first bomb rains on her house. It falls through the kitchen, immediately killing the kind housekeeper from the Seam. Madge cries for the woman's family. _It's not fair. _Madge knows her time is up. She runs to her weak mother's bedside and prays that there is something, _anything, _after death. Madge is scared. She cries for the lack of love she has felt, for the hatred that runs through the Capitol, for her never being able to do adult things, like have a job, a life, friends, or for never falling in love. She was just starting to believe it was possible, too. Madge knows that she'll never get to have the 'human experience.' Her dad apologizes profusely for what his actions, or lack of, during his last moments. Her mom just asks when it'll all be over with.

The flames start to eat away at her feet. Soon, the house is engulfed. A heat surges through the home. Madge's fat tears evaporate. She embraces death. It feels nice, better than the struggle of life. _Fuck it._

_It's really not fair._

When Katniss hears of Madge's death maybe a year later, she appreciates Madge. But that's all. It's not what Madge deserved.


End file.
